the new girl
by 88Death the girl88
Summary: when sara became the new girl...things happen strange things.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hi,my name is Sara.A new house,and a new school sence I am moving to amity park I feel like runinng and hiding under a my mom and dad told me that we were moving my stomach droped to the that It's my first day of school I had to wake up so early when I got to the school I was walking down the hall when these three kids come up to me."Hi I'm Danny and this is tucker and sam.""Hi danny,sam, and tucker I'm Sara" "hi what class do you have first""i am thinking..."I looked at the piece of paper in my hands"math..ya math""we are going to math""no were not we have sci-""math sam math" .So after school,that's when the drama started.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**sara'sp.o.v**

As we walked home sam kept yelling at Danny and me for no aparent reson "Danny why did you have to help the new nerd and get us in trouble""SAM!""OH YA SHE IS RIGHT BE SIDE US BUT,I DON'T CARE DANNY!""SAM SHUT UP""I DON'T HAVE TO""Sam calm down""BE QUIET TUCKER NOBOBY CARES".And thats what happen when sam said one thing."tucker that's not true"I said."BE QUIET SARA WE DON'T LIKE YOU!"after that I was torn I felt my eyes water up. I ran as fast as I could to my house while Danny kept yelling"sara come back he didn't mean it sam your so rude" I picked up my phone and started texting Eden or as my phone says "bffeae" Witch means best friend for ever and conversation went like this:

Dude this girl named Sam witch is my friends other friend is rude

Omg wat did she say

That nobody likes me

She can't say that to my friend

I know

what did u do after that

cried and ran home

_dude next time pop her in the mouth_

_k_

After my talk with Eden I heard the doorbell ring I opened it and there was Danny with some thing behind his back.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

"hey Danny whats up""oh I just came to see if you were ok""ya I am ok""oh then...""oh then what""I brought you flowers".He handed me the biggest rose I ever seen."well thinks Danny that was so sweet""your welcome hey would you like to catch a movie in a hour""ya sure what movie""what about the new scary movie""with the dude and the little girl""ya""ok you can come in and wait for me if you want""sure".So after I got dress we went to the movie I fell asleep when the movie came on and woke up in the middle of the movie and felt danny's jacket on me and then relised I fell asleep on danny's saw that I was awake and we left while we were in the parking lot danny stopped"what's wrong""I have to tell you something".


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

"what danny""I am a...""a what!""ghost""danny that can not be true"danny grabed me and ran to an ally "close your eyes""danny wh-""just close them".So I closed my eyes."now open them"I opened them and I saw a boy with white hair and green eyes."Danny?""Sara this is the way I am""Danny?""SARA!""oh oh ya it's just hate ghosts and I never knew my best friend would be a ghost""you think I am your best friend ""yes you and tucker your the only ones ones who were nice to me today""well first of all tucker likes you and second of all I like being nice to new kids""danny""yes""do you know it is already 11:00 at night""crud".so we ran to my house and when I got there my mom and dad were waiting in the living room.


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5

"where haver you been young lady""I was watching a-""A WHAT A WHAT SARA MAY HERRES""A MOVIE NOW CAN YOU STOP YELLING AT ME""YOU GO TO YOUR ROOM""BUT""BUT NOTHING""but" my parents heard danny laugh and they were mad."YOU SIR GET OUT OF HERE""I didn't do anything"GET OU-"DANNY GO NOW!""ok sara".So after that I ran to my room and locked the door and grabbed my little blue book from under my pillow and wrote:

Ever sence dad and mom broke up my life has been horrable intil,this guy came into my life and his name is

Danny I just can't stop thinking about dad not Rick dad my real dad.

I heard a knock on my window I ran up to the window and opened it "danny what are you doing""I came to tell you that I am sorry""it was me not you I know if you don't want to see me again"that is not true sara you seem like a nice girl and I wanted to know would like to go out on a ...date".


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 6

"danny I don't kno-""I will take that as a no""danny I was going to say i don't know because I have a wedding to go to but,if you want to be my date for the wedding""sure I will pick you up at-""just meet me there,and here's the address" I scribbled down the address and it looked liked this:

5670 7th street meet me by the old oak tree ope to see you there-sara

"k I will what time""7:00 if not sooner""k bye"bye".He leaned in getting closer and closer intil my mom came and knowed on the door"hey sara there is someone here to see you.


	7. Chapter 7

chapter 7

"I don't want to see anyone!""well I guess I will just have to come in""ok"I ran to the door and opened it."Who is i-"It was him it was really him"dad I missed you -""I get it kid""much""so how's school""cool I have ..."I still did not want to tell him"You have what!""two friends""that's not bad""Ok good night" I walked to my bed"I will be here when you wake up""ok Danny".When I woke up I felt like someone was watching me I opened my eyes and there was Danny"hey""let me get dressed at meet me at school k""k".I got dressed and ran to schoolWhen I got to school I sat by Danny"What's that on your leg?".


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"oh nothing Danny it is nothing""well it looks like a scar". I just ignored him. "Well it looks like I have to go bye Danny bye Tucker". I walked to my locker and was stopped by Sam "You leave Danny alone Sara he is mine""we just went to a movie and he is taking me to a wedding that is all Sam stop over reacting""good-bye stupid Sara" and she walked away. When I got to math Danny was sitting at the end of the first row and there was a seat right beside him that I ran and took."2+2 what is this class" the teacher said I was so bored that both Danny and I carved into the desks we sat at:

Danny and Sara 4ever

Danny had passed me a note I opened it and it said:

Hey Sara I pick you up at 7:00 tonight right-Danny

So I wrote:

Danny you are always right you should talk to Sam right Sam but anyways love-Sara

Danny passed me the note but before I could open it the teacher called on me "you girl in the purple hat come up here". I walked up to the front of the class. "What is that you have in your hand" he asked "a note" I say "Who passed it to you" "Danny" "Fenton get up here". Danny walks up and stands beside me. "Read it" Baldie demands "I pick you up at 7:00 tonight right-Danny" Danny starts off

"Danny you are always right you should talk to Sam right Sam but anyways love-Sara". As Danny gets the note He opens his mouth.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Hey Sara I am having a party at my house you want to come as my….girlfriend" Danny said ". My mouth dropped open. "Ok class dismissed" Baldie said. I ran to my locker and grabbed my little b le book that I take on the go I had it in my hand until Danny ran up to me. "That was embarrassing Sara" I just ignored him "Danny did you really mean it when you said you want me to go as your girlfriend". "Yes Sara you are like…" he trailed off "like what" " like a wife". Then he walked off. So I picked up my pen.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I opened my book and wrote:

Mrs. Danny Fenton= no

Sara Fenton=no

Danny and Sara Harrison=maybe

I am so stupid.

I closed my book and walked out to the school yard where I started sneezing. When I got home my mom said that I had the flu. I walked to my room and lay down. My mom came and knocked on the door "honey someone is here to see you" "come in" I said and Danny came in. "Danny we are still going to the wedding because I am not that bad" "Ok Sara I have my tux in my backpack" "Let me get ready and I will meet you down stairs". Danny walked away. I put on my favorite purple dress. Half is black and it goes down to my hips, and then it is purple with black stripes and moons. My shoes are black and they have moons. I brushed my up in a pony tail and walked down stairs where I saw the handsomest thing in the world.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey it is rocker girl Danny may seem a little OOC and I am sorry for that but you will see how it comes together at the end and btw I am working on another Danny and Sara story when they get married and stuff you know… so bye enjoy

Last chapter.

Danny looked so handsome I forgot my name "Sara" I just stared at him "SARA" he yelled "what" "it is time to go I told your mom I would drive you" "you can't –"he covered my mouth and whispered in my ear

"I am going to fly you" I giggled. We walked out the door and ran to the ally. "Hold on tight" he said and up we went I could see the wedding for where we were up in the sky. We landed on a patch of grass and lay down. (3 years later) Danny and I sat at the park under an oak tree. I could smell the tree. "Danny" "yes Sara" "I have already have got into collage" "WHAT" he said overreacting "Danny you have to understand my dad thought that this would be a good thing for me" "Well he thought wrong what about tucker and me and YOU" "Danny you used too many ands" "WHAT ABOUT US!" he yelled "I was going to give you this but no!" he said and through a small box on the ground. I picked up the box and opened it and in the small black box was a small ring big enough to fit my finger. It had a HUGE blue diamond in the middle.

I ran home crying, my face red, tears pouring out of my eyes, and my black hair waving in the wind.

When I got home I taped the box to a piece of paper and wrote:

Danny this may be too soon but,

I love you and here is the box

I am sorry

Love,

Sara

I saw Danny fly up to my window and read the note next thing I know he phases right through the window."Sara I have something to ask you". He flew up to me and then kneeled down on one knee "Sara May Harrison I love you and want to spend all of my life with you will you marry me?" "Y.E.S THAT SPELLS YES!" and I ran and hugged him. The end for now


End file.
